In September 1981, a self-administered dental program was begun in Springfield, Ohio, a fluoride-deficient community. The approximately 1700 children attending 20 public and non-public elementary schools were randomly assigned to one of three treatment groups. The children in Group I dissolve and ingest daily a 1 mg F tablet; the children in Group III rinse weekly with a 0.2% NaF solution; and Group II carries out both procedures. The assigned treatments are self-administered under the supervision of the teacher. Before the procedures were started, baseline examinations were conducted. First and second follow-up dental examinations were conducted in October 1983 and November 1986 respectively. The procedures will be continued through 1989 and followed by a clinical examination. Three to four years following the cessation of treatments, a post-treatment examination will be conducted in high school to determine the extent of continued protection. Supplies have been ordered, schedules arranged and local personnel identified for the start of the seventh school year of treatments in October 1987.